Data mining, analysis and search often make up a substantial portion of enterprise application workloads. Examples of unstructured data that are the subject of data mining, analysis, and search include word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, news updates, web pages, email messages, hardware or software monitoring logs, and so forth.
Such data is collected into datasets. However, as the sizes of datasets increase, the ability to efficiently search the content of such datasets has become more challenging.